Reuce
' Reuce' is the romantic/friendly pairing of Rocky Blue and Deuce Martinez (R'/ocky and D/'euce). Despite many differences, they are friends and still get along. Deuce also seems closer to Rocky than CeCe sometimes, but this may be because Rocky is Ty's younger sister who is Deuce's best friend. It is hinted in Surprise It Up that Rocky and Deuce may have feelings for each other. Even though Rocky claims that it was Deuce's identical twin cousin'' Harrison she had the crush on, this can always change in the near future. It's unknown if they will get together, but as the show goes on you can see that the writers are thinking about making it happen. Into then, Reuce fandom continues to grow as the show goes on, hoping these two will end up together. This pairing is supported by most of the GeCe and Tynka shippers. Pairing Names *'Reuce''' - (R'/ocky + D/'euce) - Official pairing name *'Docky - '(D'/euce + R/'ocky) *'Drocky - '(D'''/euce +''' Rocky) *'Deucey' - (Deuce + Rock/'y') Rival Parings *Deucina (Deuce Martinez & Dina Garcia) *Runther (Rocky Blue & Gunther Hessenheffer) *DeCe (Deuce Martinez & CeCe Jones) *Dinka (Deuce Martinez & Tinka Hessenheffer) *Frocky (Frankie "The Complication" & Rocky Blue) Moments Season 1 'Start It Up' *After failing to sell tickets for Lady GaGa to Rocky and CeCe, Deuce offered something he said would be perfect for them, the Shake It Up, Chicago flyers. *He was watching Rocky on Shake it Up, Chicago with Ty and Flynn. *Rocky (and CeCe) was wearing the watch that Deuce sold her, even though hers only had the minute hand and it is impossible to tell time without CeCe or another clock nearby. *Deuce and Rocky kept glancing at each other. *Deuce was looking at Rocky quite often. *Deuce said "What's up" to Rocky (and CeCe). *He offered to sell Lady Gaga tickets to Rocky (and CeCe). *When Deuce showed Rocky (and CeCe) all of his watches, he could have been trying to impress Rocky. *Deuce asked Rocky (and CeCe) what time it was. 'Meatball It Up' *Rocky seems sad after Deuce tells her that she was being selfish since she didn't buy anything for him or Ty. *Deuce says he's sorry that he called Rocky (along with CeCe) cheap, selfish jerks. Rocky tells him that he didn't say that and he then tells her he was thinking it. *When Ty's date takes Deuce's seat, Deuce decides to sit next to Rocky. *Deuce says that Rocky (and CeCe) are the most generous girls he knows. *Duece helped eat the meatball. *Rocky looks at Deuce when CeCe got a phone call from Phil and says "our banker!" all flirty. *Deuce saw that there was roach on his shoulder, but he was trying to act manly probably because Rocky was there. *Deuce is willing to pay for the meal because he knows Rocky (and CeCe) can't. *Deuce called Rocky (and CeCe) "Bag ladies." 'Give It Up' *When Deuce pinched CeCe, Rocky kept on glancing at Deuce. *When Deuce showed them the outfits from Cousin Seraphina, Rocky asked him, "What's the catch?" and when Deuce replied, he kept staring at Rocky the whole time, not at CeCe. *Rocky knew there would be a catch when Deuce gave them the clothes, meaning she knows Deuce quite well. *When Gary read that Deuce pledged for Rocky and CeCe on the show, Rocky smiled really big and danced more happily, compared to the beginning of the marathon. *CeCe wanted to quit the marathon and Rocky disagreed, possibly because she was still happy that Deuce pledged for her and CeCe. *When Deuce went to the studio and when he was saying that he was going to say Rocky and CeCe look good throughout that whole conversation he was staring at Rocky. *When Deuce pinched CeCe, he said he did it for the old people he said what Rocky was saying all day and Rocky looked really surprised like she couldn't believe he remembered. *When Deuce showed up for the marathon and he said, "Ugh!" Rocky looked upset while CeCe looked tired. *She agreed with Deuce and said, "Deuce's right, we look terrible!" *When Deuce told CeCe, "I did it for the old people", he looked at Rocky sweetly for less than a second, and that's when CeCe made her angry remark like 'Hey!' *Rocky danced more awesomely, possibly hoping Deuce will be impressed. 'Add It Up' *Rocky tells Deuce that CeCe needs a math tutor. When she tells him this, she grabs his arm and pulls him toward her. *When Rocky (and CeCe) see Deuce in his underwear Rocky asks "Where are your clothes" he replies "mind your own business, you're just lucky we thumb wrestled and I won my underwear back" which shows he didn't want Rocky to see him like that. 'Kick It Up' *Deuce invites Rocky on a double date to the movies. He becomes visually upset when Rocky invites CeCe along. *Deuce and Rocky sit close together at first at the movies. *The next day Deuce pointed out it was freaky that Rocky and CeCe are always together. *Deuce possibly invited Rocky over because he doesn't like CeCe that much. *Rocky and Deuce both ate popcorn at the movies. *Rocky and Deuce watched the same movie. *At the movies, it kind of looked like it was Deuce and Rocky who were dating. *Deuce and Rocky went on a double date. *Rocky pointed out that she doesn't want to hang out with a guy by saying "Yeah I wanted to hang out with him but not 'HANG OUT'." She probably never wanted to tell Deuce that she wanted to hang out with a guy. She prefers to tell CeCe. 'Wild It Up' *Deuce didn't want to hurt Rocky's feelings, so he just told Rocky she wasn't boring, but boring compared to CeCe. But she gets hurt even more instead, so he just leaves to go "be colorful somewhere else." *Deuce was worried about Rocky getting in trouble so he gave her advice. *After giving her advice he hugged her closely and wished her good luck. *When Rocky got called to the principal's office because of the bubble wrap, Deuce ran in and said, "I take full blame! It wasn't Rocky's fault, it was my fault!" showing that he cares about her and didn't want her to get in trouble. *At the end of the episode, Deuce names his new mouse "Roony" which bears a close resemblance to "Rocky". 'Match It Up' *When Rocky hugs Deuce, he has a smile as you can see in the picture. *When Deuce say "I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be," he glances at Rocky for a brief second, it could be possible he was thinking of Rocky and not CeCe. *When CeCe said "You know who you'd be perfect for? My friend Deuce, he loves tall girls. You're at the top of the list", Rocky smiled, possibly because she's tall and CeCe said Deuce loved tall girls. *Rocky hugged Deuce, to try to make him feel better about his break up with Savannah. *When Rocky hugged Deuce, he didn't try to get away from her. *When Deuce said "CeCe, you totally dig me", Rocky had her mouth open. *Rocky seemed more shocked than CeCe when Deuce thought CeCe liked him. *Rocky kept looking at CeCe and Deuce, kind of tensely, possible hoping Deuce would reject CeCe. *When Savannah dumped Deuce, Rocky was against CeCe getting Deuce back together with another girl, while CeCe thought it would help him get over her faster. *Rocky just tells Dina to approach Deuce and see if they hit it off, while CeCe's plan is longer and very detailed. *This episode had the 2nd Reuce hug in it. *Rocky was the one who had a plan to show that Savannah's a gold digger and no good for Deuce. *Rocky told Deuce that Savannah isn't worth it. *Rocky told Deuce that Savannah was a gold digger. *Rocky (and CeCe) stopped Deuce from going after Savannah. *Rocky looks upset when CeCe explains the plan to Dina. *When Savannah approaches Deuce, Rocky asks in an annoyed voice, "What's she doing here?" *Ty says that people like them never win stuff, and Rocky objects and says that she won a goldfish then smiles proudly. When Deuce asks where the fish was, Rocky nervously answers that it was in the middle of her toilet and the Atlantic Ocean. She could have just lied to impress Deuce. *Rocky feels bad because Deuce seems so desperate to win Savannah back. *Rocky tells Ty and CeCe that Deuce was just obsessing over something "stupid." *Rocky was the first one who suggested that Deuce and Savannah should break up. *Rocky believes that Savannah is not the right girl for him and is a gold digger and tried hard to find the perfect girlfriend for him so he would be happy. *When Rocky and CeCe got Deuce and Dina together, Rocky possibly agreed because Dina's a brunette like Rocky. *CeCe isn't willing to help Deuce, stating that Rocky is being a "busy business-minder," but Rocky goes on with trying to break them up and succeeds. *Deuce told CeCe that she digs him and when he said this, Rocky's eyes became wide and she shouts, "She what?" in surprise. *Rocky could have been jealous and annoyed that Deuce didn't think she liked him. *Rocky looked really jealous when Deuce thought CeCe liked him. *Rocky didn't look very happy when CeCe said "What is it that is turning Deuce off?" *Rocky didn't look happy, possibly meaning she didn't like to think Deuce thought CeCe liked him. *Deuce rejected CeCe, maybe it's because CeCe isn't his type. But since Rocky and CeCe are opposites, it could possibly mean Rocky is his type. 'Show It Up' *When Deuce came inside CeCe and Flynn's apartment, he asked where Rocky and CeCe were. (Note: Usually everyone on the show says CeCe and Rocky, but he said Rocky and CeCe.) *Flynn teases Deuce about loving Rocky (and CeCe). 'Model It Up' *In this episode it is revealed that Rocky trims Deuce's eyebrows for him. *When Deuce finds out Rocky is going to leave to New York, he complains that Rocky won't be there to trim his eyebrows. *Deuce admits he is really going to miss Rocky when she leaves. *Deuce hugs her. *Deuce (along with the others) started crying when Rocky was in the car. *Before Rocky is about to sit in the car he yells out "Wait!" and Rocky looks at him hopefully, but her smile fades when he tells her first class is for chumps. He then hugs her one last time. *According to the picture above, Rocky and Deuce looked like they were about to kiss, but in the show, they were farther away from each other, not as close as they seem in the picture. *Rocky asks them in the end if they wanted her to be away from her loved ones. Since Deuce was also there, it meant that he was one of her loved ones. *Deuce defends Rocky from Ty and CeCe, telling them that they should think about Rocky and not be selfish. Rocky looks relieved and thanks him, but her smile fades when he said that Rocky will soon introduce him to a bunch of "hot models." 'Twist It Up' *Deuce knew that he could count on Rocky (and CeCe)'' ''to be there for Dina when she talks to her mom. *Rocky and Deuce were both annoyed when CeCe pushed everyone off the bench. 'Break It Up' *When Deuce said that the girl he would choose to kiss would be Tinka, Rocky said she was offended yet relieved. However, she could have said "relieved" to cover up her jealousy. *When Deuce said he would kiss Tinka, Rocky said she was offended. *Rocky assumed that Deuce would say her name, so that is why she was supposedly relieved, which means that she was thinking about kissing him. * After Rocky said she was both offended and relieved when they show Tinka, Deuce is staring at Rocky with a smile on his face, so he could've been saying to Rocky "I would've picked you." *Deuce didn't want Rocky to notice how bad her ankle was. *Deuce was trying to act sweet to Rocky at the hospital. *Neither Rocky or Deuce liked the fact that there was no internet. *Rocky and Deuce ate some pizza. *When everyone was eating pizza, Rocky and Deuce were sitting sort of opposite each other. *When Deuce says "Duh... Tinka," he could've been debating. *At the hospital, Deuce blew up a glove and pretended that it was a cow's udder and milked it. He told Rocky that he was doing this to cheer her up. *Deuce was shocked at the look of Rocky's ankle. *Deuce was thinking that Rocky's ankle wasn't that bad, probably trying not to think about how bad Rocky's ankle could really be. *Rocky looked upset when Deuce supposedly fainted. *When Ty comments that Rocky looks like fool Deuce defends her. *When Deuce says to take the dare, she agrees and even giggles. *When Deuce fell out of the tree, Rocky looks worried. She would've gotten up to see if he was okay if it wasn't for her foot. ---- Season 2 'Three's A Crowd It Up' *Rocky thought Julio, a Latin Dancer, was cute, and since he looks a bit like Deuce, it might imply that she thinks Deuce is cute. *Rocky probably likes Latin boys, and Deuce is part Cuban. 'Jingle It Up' *When Rocky begged Deuce for the game she pulls him closer. *Deuce didn't try to get away from Rocky when she pulled him close. *Deuce gave Rocky the game. *Rocky said she'll stuff Deuce into a stocking. Probably meaning she thinks of Deuce as her present. 'Judge It Up' *Deuce was the surprise witness at the court which Rocky was in. *Rocky called Deuce and asked him to go to the court to help her (and CeCe). *Deuce went to the court to help Rocky after she called him. *When Deuce was dancing with the mop, he could have been pretending it was Rocky. *Rocky knew that Deuce was sick and couldn't come to work. 'Protest It Up' *Rocky was talking to CeCe and Deuce was about to say "Hey stretch, where's the flood?". But Rocky pulled him close and said "I'll crush you Martinez!", then Deuce ran off. 'Rock and Roll It Up' *When going back in time, Rocky and Deuce's alternate's from the past Trudy and Ace seem to really like each other. *When Trudy hesitates to go to 'Saucy's', Ace says she would've been the prettiest girl there. *Trudy only goes to Saucy's to see Ace. *Trudy and Ace flirt and hold hands. *After Edie gets fired from American Jukebox, Trudy and Ace go steady. *The fact that Rocky and Deuce's alternate's from the past really liked each other could be a hint from the producer of the show, that they might get together in the future. Maybe he was using this episode as a test to see how the fans would react with the idea of Reuce. ' Surprise It Up' * Rocky gets a crush on Deuce's identical cousin. *Rocky kisses Deuce on the cheek when she thinks he's Harrison. *Rocky kisses Deuce again on the cheek when she thinks it's Harrison. *When Rocky finds out that she kissed Deuce they don't let go of each other. *When she kisses him on the cheek again he smiles. *Rocky tells Dina she loves Deuce. *Rocky loved Deuce's identical cousin, meaning that if Deuce were smarter and dressed nicer, Rocky would love Deuce. *Dina has a high pitched laugh and Deuce is dating her. Rocky has a high pitched laugh too. ' Made In Japan ' *When Deuce talks to Rocky about being friends with CeCe again, he says "Come on, you're Rocky and CeCe" showing that Deuce cares about her. *It also sounds like he said it in a more caring way to Rocky. *Rocky and Deuce were talking to each other through video chat after Rocky and CeCe got into a fight. *When video chatting, Deuce said Rocky's name first before CeCe to try to make Rocky feel better. *Deuce went to support Rocky (and CeCe) at the elimination. *Deuce said to Ty "I can't believe Rocky and CeCe might get to go to Japan. I wanna go!" Possibly to be with Rocky. *When Deuce said to Ty "I can't believe Rocky and CeCe might go to Japan. I wanna go!" He said Rocky's name before CeCe's. *When Deuce told CeCe "I mean COME ON. Your ROCKY and CeCe" he sounded like he was telling the truth. Not just to make her feel better. *Deuce wanted Rocky to feel better by saying her name first when video chatting. Season 3 ---- Season 3 'Funk It Up ' *Deuce ran to Rocky excitedly to tell her about the moustache on Ty's face. *Rocky was all smiley and laughing at Deuce when he took a picture withan unibrow. *Rocky asked Deuce to tell CeCe what was great about her. *Deuce helps Howie to get Rocky by putting a mustache on his face. *When Howie was walking over to Rocky you can see Deuce smiling at Rocky. *When Rocky and CeCe were sitting next to each other at Crusty's Deuce had his hand on Rocky's chair and was smiling and staring at her. *Rocky thought Deuce drawing a moustache on Ty's face was hilarious. 'Spirit It Up ' *Deuce and Rocky had a discussion before the pep rally. *In this episode Rocky and Deuce were the ones with the problems. *When Rocky said she was leaving to say sorry to CeCe he said where you going it seemed like he wasn't finished talking to her or he wanted to do something else with her. 'Home Alone It Up' *Deuce defends Rocky that she didn't lose Flynn (even though he was making a joke). *Deuce continues to make jokes about Rocky's bandanna. *Deuce is not really paying attention to trying to help CeCe, insted just teasing Rocky. *Deuce realizes that Rocky does not think it's funny and stops. *Rocky threw her bandanna at Deuce. *When CeCe when to the middle of Crusty's to tell everyone to be quiet, Deuce and Rocky were alone together. *Deuce and Rocky looked at each other a lot. *They say when a boy teases a girl, it means he likes her. *Deuce smiled constantly at Rocky when he was teasing her, but we don't know if she smiled back because of her bandanna. Episodes with a Reuce Plot/Subplot *'Rock and Roll It Up': Trudy and Ace looked like Rocky and Deuce, and they seemed to really like each other in this episode. *'Surprise It Up': Rocky kisses Deuce twice on the cheek. Fanon *'' Reuce'' Number - 5''' (Deuce and Rocky both have five letters in their name.) *''Reuce ''Color - '''Dark Brown (Deuce's hair is black and Rocky's hair is brown.) *''Reuce Day - '''August 5th' (That's when Surprise It Up aired.) *''Reuce Fans' Official Name: '''ReuceRulerZ' *''Reuce Animal - '''Monkey '( Most monkeys are the color brown like Reuce color.They are cute, wild, strong and smart.) *''Reuce Food - '''Popcorn '(In the episode Kick It Up, Deuce and Rocky when on a double date with two other people. They both were seen eating popcorn in the episode together.) *''Reuce Boss - '''Dina Garcia '( In Surprise It Up, she was the one who told Deuce to act like Harrison. Which only lead to Rocky kissing Deuce on the cheek because she thought it was his identical twin cousin.) *''Reuce Queen - '@Vampdiva18' *''Reuce ''Shipping Ambassador: '@AmyAwesome123' *''Reuce ''Official Twitter RP's (Dating) - @[https://twitter.com/MissRaquelBlue '''MissRaquelBlue'] ' '''and @'_Deucemartinezz' Trivia *Deuce is known as a "bad boy" while Rocky is known as a "good girl", which means they're opposites. *They hugged more than anybody else in the show with exception of Rocky and Cece. *At '''Shake It Up Wikipedia', it says that Rocky may have a secret crush on Deuce. This may be because she has a crush on his identical twin cousin Harrison. Reuce Songs #A Year Without Rain By Selena Gomez #All I Ever Wanted by Faith Hill #Any Kind Of Guy by Big Time Rush #As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber #Baby by Justin Bieber #Back To Black by Amy Winehouse #Beautiful Ending by Barlow Girl #Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis #Boyfriend by Justin Bieber #Die Young by Kesha #Don't Forget by Demi Lovato #Everytime We Touch by Cascada #Finally Falling by Avan Jogia and Victoria Justice #Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne #Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato #Halo by Beyonce #You Belong To Me by Taylor Swift #I Found You by The Wanted #Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri #Kiss You by One Direction #Lovebug by Jonas Brothers #Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez #Mine by Taylor Swift #Music Sounds Better With You by Big Time Rush #My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson #Never Knew I Needed by Ne-yo #One Thing by One Direction #Ours by Taylor Swift #Say Something by Austin Mahone #Set Fire To The Rain by Adele #Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by Backstreet Boys #Skyscraper by Dami Lovato #Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine #Strangley Beautiful by Shealiegh #Teenage Dream by Katy Perry #Too close by Alex Clare #We Found Love by Rihanna #What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) by Backstreet Boys #Wouldn't Change A Thing by Camp Rock 2 #Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha #Your The One That I Want By Grease Cast #Face to Face By Debby Ryan and Ross Lynch #La Colegiala by Adam Irigoyen #Wrecking Ball By Miley Cyrus Our ReuceRulerZ *'AmyAwesome123' - Shipping Ambassador *AmericanGirl742 *Ausllylover14 *AsullyFlynaBori19 *Beckward *Boriseddiecabbie718 *Backstromite95 *Bellarina:) *CecexGunther *Clarinet30 *Djddouble-h2.0. *EclareLomille&Seddie4life *FashionRox669 *FlannoyingPikkachu2 *Franky494 *Foliver.and.proud *GeCeTynkaReuce *IloveDxC *Jessie1010 *Juliennejean *Jen902 *LOVE REUCE *Luner45 *Mixitup21 *MagicMelody *Mhana23 *MysteryMe *Penguinweb2 *RauraLover11 *Reuce&GeCe7 *Rocky1226 *Sabrina58 *SelenaGomezNo1Fan4Ever *Stephany123 *TeamMaybell *TheTimeAngel *TopessaSeddie *T333XD *'Vampdiva18' - Reuce Queen *Wghs567 *ZendayaSwaggy234 Polls Who would Deuce and Rocky go out on a double date with? CeCe & Gunther Ty & Tinka Who would be the first to kiss the other? Rocky Deuce What would Deuce get Rocky for their one year anniversary? A heart shaped watch A shirt with the two of them in a heart A heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of them on each half Who would Deuce and Rocky tell about their relationship to first? CeCe Ty Gunther Tinka Flynn Where will Deuce and Rocky have their first kiss? At Crusty's At the Shake It Up studio How would Ty react to Deuce and Rocky dating? Be disgusted Be happy for them, but tells Deuce he'll shave his eyebrows off if he hurts Rocky Be extremely happy for them What was the best Reuce moment? Rocky kissing Deuce in Suprise It Up Deuce hugging Rocky in Wild It Up Ace (Deuce) flirting with Trudy (Rocky) in Rock and Roll It Up What was your favourite Reuce centric episode? Suprise It Up Rock and Roll It Up What would be a Reuce ideal date? Having a pizza at Crusty's Watching a movie while eating popcorn Having a dinner in a fancy restaurant Who would Deuce and Rocky go to if they were having problems in their relationship? CeCe Ty Flynn Gunther Tinka If Rocky and Deuce broke up, who would get them back together? CeCe Gunther Flynn Ty Tinka What would Deuce's nickname for Rocky be? My tall little love Beautiful Rockaroni What would Rocky's nickname for Deuce be? My lovely little eyebrows Headphones Deucey Fan Fiction Video Gallery External Links *just-reuce tumblr *http://reuceruler.tumblr.com/ *Deuce & Rocky fanfiction